Statikk Shiv
* is }} gold efficient, without its passive. }} Similar Items }} Notes * Each basic attack generates 6 Energize stacks while 1 is generated for every 25 in-game units traveled. This includes but is not limited to walking, using dashes or blinks, casting or , being or . * Attacks declared before the charged attack either lands, the target dies, becomes or if that projectile is destroyed will not generate stacks. * Statikk Shiv's ''' passive does not apply spell vamp, life steal or on-hit effects. * '''Statikk Shiv's passive stacks with other effects. * energizes passive at the same rate as without, even if 3 targets are hit. Strategy * An autoattack-reliant champion energizes Statikk Shiv faster by attacking than moving. ** Considering a movement speed of 380 units per second (with normal tier 2 boots), moving energizes charges per second, while an average attack speed of a normal level 18 champion who has attack speed}} with just Statikk Shiv energizes charges per second (given the average possible attacks to energize charges). Moving charges roughly twice as fast. ** Statikk Shiv works very well if not best on any champion whose abilities can apply on-hit effects in order to make use of the extra damage. Trivia * is named after James 'Statikk' Bach, a Riot Games Inc. Lead Game Designer. * Prior to V5.22, Statikk Shiv had the same animation effects and sound with . ** When activating both and Statikk Shiv passive within a small enough window, whichever was casted second will not have the sound effects replay (due to the previous exact copy of the sound just previously playing). ** The only difference is that Statikk Shiv applies the effect at the seven closest targets, whereas targets all units that are affected by . Patch history from . * Energized stacks per attack reduced to 6 from 12. * Energized stacks per movement increased to (1 for every 25 units) from (1 for every 30 units). * Energized effects now always work on turrets. * Energized damage changed to 120 at all levels from . * Damage from other Energized effects now stacks. * Energized effects can no longer critically strike. * Number of bounces increased to 7 from 5. * Unique Energized bonus magic damage and chain lightning is now named . ** Moving and basic attacking generates Energize stacks, up to 100. ** When fully , your next basic attack deals . Energized attacks bounce to 7 targets. ** Moving and basic attacking generates Energize stacks, up to 100. When fully , your next basic attack deals bonus magic damage on-hit}}. ** Energized attacks bounce to 5 targets and are affected by modifiers. ;V9.17 * Will no longer hit nearby targets outside of when the holder attacks him within it. ;V9.4 * Two passive effects (unnamed and ) changed to and a unique passive. ** Moving and attacking will make an attack . Your attacks deal bonus magic damage on hit. ** attacks bounce to 5 targets and can . ;V9.3 * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . * Attack speed increased to 40% from 35%. * Critical strike chance reduced to 25% from 30%. ;V8.15 * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . ;V8.11 * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . ;V8.6 * Shiv Lightning damage reduced to from . * Dealing 65% bonus damage to minions. ;V7.9 * Combine cost increased to from . * Energized attack bonus damage increased to from . * Bonus damage to minions reduced to 65% from 120%. ** Energized attack bonus damage against minions reduced to from . ;V6.21 * Audio for the empowered attack proc no longer plays through Fog of War. ;V6.3 * Bonus damage increased to from . * Damage against minions increased to from . ;V6.1 * Bonus damage to minions increased to }} from }}. ;V5.24 * Total cost increased to from . * The bonus damage to your target from Rapid Firecannon and Statikk Shiv no longer stack. Only the greater damage is dealt. ;V5.23 * Damage adjusted to from . * Bonus damage to minions increased to 75% from 50%. ;V5.22 * Attack speed reduced to 35% from 40%. * Movement speed reduced to 5% from 6%. * Critical strike chance increased to 30% from 20%. * Removed unique passive. * Added unique passive - Energize: Moving and using basic attacks Energize you. When fully Energized, gain Shiv Lightning. * Added unique passive - Shiv Lightning: Your next basic attack (on-hit) deals bonus magic damage, increased to against minions, that can spark to up to 4 additional nearby units. This damage can critically strike and scales with critical strike damage. * Combine cost increased to from . * Removed from recipe. * Added to recipe. ;V4.10 * Combine cost increased to from . ;V4.2 * The passive magic damage will now only critically strike if the associated attack critically strikes. ;V1.0.0.152 Added * : ** Recipe: + + = ** +40% attack speed. ** +6% movement speed. ** +20% critical strike chance. ** Unique passive: Moving and attacking build Static Charges. At 100 charges your next attack expends the charges to deal 100 magic damage to up to 4 targets. This damage can critically strike. }} References cs:Statikk Shiv de:Statikks Stich es:Daga de Statikk fr:Poignard de Statikk pl:Kosa Statikka ru:Statikk Shiv zh:Statikk Shiv Category:Attack speed items Category:Critical strike items Category:Movement items Category:On-hit effect items